


Pregnancy Pains

by Katarina_Silversong



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong
Summary: Senku is annoyed with his mates arguing over the name of their first child. So he decides to put a stop to it.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	Pregnancy Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariNoHimeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/gifts).



He had been mated for six months, and already, Senku was sick of it. He was sick of being an Omega. He was sick of being pregnant. He was sick of his mates hovering. Most of all, he was sick of his mates vetoing every single name he liked, and arguing between themselves when  _ he _ was the one that had final say in the name.

Speaking of his mates, he could hear them coming now. “No, Tsukasa, we are not naming the baby Goku.” Hyouga’s cool voice was adamant, and on this, Senku agreed. He was definitely not going to name his child after a character from Dragon Ball, let alone one who was a shitty father.

“Well what’s your idea, then?” Tsukasa was very obviously frustrated. Who knew how long they had been arguing this time? 

“Ichiro.” Short and to the point, as most of Hyouga’s answers were.

“I say we name him Caelum, if it’s even a boy.” Senku cut in as the pair of Alphas entered the room, breaking off their argument. “After all, it doesn’t matter which one of you is the sire. He’s definitely my child. And, if you veto this one, too, I’m going to let  _ Chrome _ name the baby.”

“What if the baby is a girl?” Tsukasa asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in an effort to not argue.

“Celeste.” Senku smiled. “Our first child will be named after the stars.”

“But…” Hyouga began to argue, but was quickly cut off as Senku tilted his head and licked his lips.

“I’m craving stollen.” The pregnant male Omega stared at the silver-haired Alpha, indicating that he wanted Hyouga to get it. “With honey and maple syrup. Oh, and vanilla ice cream, with strawberry sauce and peanut butter.”

“Pregnant people are weird.” Hyouga muttered under his breath as he turned to leave the room.

“Excuse me?” Senku’s eyes narrowed at his more surly Alpha. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing!” The silver-haired man yelped and darted out of the room like hellhounds were behind him.

“Do you need anything, Senku?” Tsukasa looked at his pregnant Omega mate, who was visibly in pain. “A massage or a bath?”

“A massage, please?” Senku gave Tsukasa his big puppy eyes, and Tsukasa smiled.

“Of course.” Tsukasa voiced his curiosity as he pulled Senku’s legs into his lap and started massaging his swollen ankles. “Why are you so insistent of our first child being named after the stars?”

“I’ve always loved space.” Senku smiled, stroking the swell of his abdomen, where his first child was resting peacefully. “The stars have so many stories to tell, and I’m hoping our child will have just as many stories.”

“I’m sure they will.” The long-haired Alpha smiled at his Omega, who had grown slightly sappy over the course of his pregnancy. ”Though they won’t have the story of living through the global petrification.”

Hyouga burst into the room, hands full of a tray laden with food. “One order of stollen with maple syrup and honey, with a side of vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce and peanut butter.”

Senku laughed at his more prickly mate being unusually goofy. “Thank you, Hyouga. Now, what did you say before you left the room? Something about pregnant people being weird?”

Hyouga gulped, sensing that he was about to be punished. After all, no one makes fun of a pregnant Senku and gets away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in our Discord server! All ships welcome! [Click here!](https://discord.gg/JTD8HU9)


End file.
